


Different

by Kaze_Amaya



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, onesided akakuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4916368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaze_Amaya/pseuds/Kaze_Amaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know Tetsuya is different."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble of Akashi's thoughts on Kuroko. It's set after they've graduated from Teiko, and some indeterminate time before the Winter Cup.
> 
> This was written on my phone, so please excuse any formatting issues. Enjoy.

"You know Tetsuya is different."

Akashi Seijuurou no longer knows how many times he had said that during his days in Teiko. He ponders whether that says more about himself than his former team. He only ever ponders when it comes to Tetsuya, even though he has learned long ago that he is absolute. Yet Tetsuya tends to be so defiant that sometimes it seems he takes it upon himself as his only duty in life to prove everyone wrong, including Seijuurou (that doesn't mean he ever will though).

Still, even as he looks at it in hindsight, Tetsuya truly was different from the other Miracles to Seijuurou. He was different to all of the Miracles in so many different ways. Not always in the ways each of them would have liked, however.

Idly, he flips the shogi piece around between his thumb, forefinger, and middle finger. He doesn't have to look to know he won't drop it, but there isn't anything else interesting to look at in the empty class room. His eyes are unfocused as he stares at this idle motion, his vision truly lost to a face from his past. Such average features, it's terribly hard to pull from memory alone even after three years of seeing that face almost every day. Three years of focusing so intently on those not too round cheeks, the small but not too small chin, the thick but not overly so eyebrows, those wide open and oh so observant blue eyes, and the thin, pale lips that always looked so soft. 

He stops himself there, fingers halting to pull him back to the present.

Tetsuya was always different from the rest, in so many ways. Only Tetsuya could make him think of that. Only Tetsuya could leave him breathless without that being his sole intent. Only Tetsuya could exceed the expectations he set up, no matter how high the bar was set.

Only Tetsuya would do all that, and still leave as if he had no idea. If he truly was so ignorant as to not know that it was him, only him, always only him, it should be considered a sin. If he was fully aware of all he had done to his captain and still left, it should be considered a sin worse than the previous.

Seijuurou ponders how long Tetsuya- oh so resilient Tetsuya, despite the complexion of a porcelain hue and skin so soft as milk and honey, is twice as stubborn as any mule could ever dream to be- would last in the idea of 'Hell.' He knows he wouldn't let Tetsuya go that far. He knows he would save Tetsuya from any terrible, made up punishment by fate. No matter how many sins were committed by Tetsuya to harm him personally. No matter what.

Seijuurou hadn't realized he had gone back to flipping the shogi piece in his fingers, at twice the speed. Seijuurou hadn't realized the sun had finally set, either. Seijuurou hadn't realized he had a name ghosting over his lips; the whisper being deafening in the silence, enough to shock him into noticing his surroundings once more.

Tetsuya is truly different.


End file.
